


Mine to Keep

by wripinel



Series: The Adventures of En and Vy! [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: 37 percent on Rotten Tomatoes, Dark, Dubious Consent, Insanity, Pining, Self-cest, Selfcest, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-14 01:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wripinel/pseuds/wripinel
Summary: Envy from the 2003 anime, and Envy from the 2009 "Brotherhood" anime, are trapped together in the afterlife. The pair grow much closer than they ever could have imagined.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Envy from 2003 uses he/him and is referred to as "Vy."
> 
> Envy from Brotherhood uses they/them and is referred to as "En."

The forest was silent and devoid of wildlife. The trees seemed too perfectly formed. Each one was straight and of uniform height, with sharp green pine needles and chrome-smooth bark. 

En and Vy carefully stepped along the underbrush, wary of the encroaching mist that approached them like fingered tendrils over the ground.

The afterlife sure was strange. Time and space didn't follow any kind of logic here, the rules of physics bent at every turn. And ever present was the mist, white and blinding on the horizon. Occasionally it swept in, erasing everything in its path, and then replaced the surroundings with something entirely new as soon as it faded away. 

Only a little while ago this forest used to be an ocean. 

Vy gulped, remembering what happened last time it surrounded them. Somehow it messed with their minds and it made them...relive certain memories... He grabbed En's hand as he tried to escape to higher ground, but it was useless.

Lost in white, Vy fell to his knees, suddenly breathing much harder.

He couldn't see En, but he could hear them crying. It faded away into the back of his mind though. Right now, all that was present was rage. He remembered Dante standing over him when he was created, his body painful and ribs turned inside out; she fed him stones, and he remembered that bastard Hohoenheim walking away like Envy was garbage, like he was _trash_ , worthless... Something ugly to throw away...and staring at his creator walk away like that, watching his back disappear behind the doorway and never return...

Vy's fists slammed down several times, causing a crater to explode into the ground underneath him.

He stopped, panting. _At least I killed that bastard. He's gone now, finally. Doesn't matter that I had to take him down with_ me _and now I'm stuck here forever._

To Vy's left, he heard sobbing. En was babbling. 

"They won, and we lost, we lost everything..."

"The fuck are you crying about?" Vy growled.

"They won, the humans won. They saw right through me, they _humiliated_ me..."

Vy's teeth grit together, suddenly remembering how En died too.

"How could you kill yourself..." _You didn't even kill anyone else with you...you could have found a way to win if you just kept trying..._

"Because they won! They won," En stuttered, "and they, and the pipsqueak said I..."

"Yes?" Vy's voice was quiet, cold.

"He said I was...jealous...of humans." At this fresh tears began pouring down En's cheeks.

"And what does that mean?"

"I...I...want to be..."

Vy remembered the Lust from his world and groaned, rolling his eyes. "Oh good grief, I was human, and it sucked! Why does everyone want to be human? It just doesn't make sense."

"B-because they have all these good qualities, and they're always looking out for each other, and—"

Vy turned to face En. The mist had completely swallowed the forest, leaving them both blanketed in nothing but empty white space. En sat on the white ground, shadowless, face pink with tears, and Vy crawled closer to them.

He remembered the dance...remembered dipping them back until their hair touched against the ground, and watching their breath hitch.

Remembered the theme park, the way they'd hugged that little green toy frog to their chest after Vy saved them from the bottom of the ocean.

Most of all, he remembered that night they'd napped together, both of their true forms intertwined like snakes.

"Don't I look out for you?" he whispered.

En blinked at him with those big watery eyes, a little wobble on their lip, and then Vy couldn't take it anymore, and he kissed them suddenly.

 

~ ~ ~

 

Apparently one of the trees was still standing and hadn't been taken away by the mist yet, because Vy's back was leaning against it now, hands threaded through En's hair and kneading into the soft shaven part of their undercut as En knelt before him. 

Vy sighed and tilted his head back to bite his lip and moan a soft, "Mmm," in approval.

They were good at this. Their head bobbed up and down at a steady pace.

Vy curled his fingers into En's hair and gripped hard, gradually pulling their head up with a delicious suction that nearly made Vy's toes curl. Their lips made a faint "pop" sound as they slid off.

He pet the top of En's head, thumb rubbing the side of their skull in circles. "My turn..."

En made the cutest little sound of startlement when Vy knelt down to their level and wrapped his hands under their knees to bring forward, forcing En to fall back on the ground with their legs spread apart.

He pulled their their shorts down. Only to find...nothing.

Vy's finger traced against the bare, flat flesh. "Does this feel like anything?"

En's face blushed like a furnace and they shook their head. "Um..." Their eyes cast downward and their shoulders trembled as a crackle of red lightning went down the area where their genitals should have been, leaving behind something new. And yet not.

"Oh you like the one I made, huh? How flattering," Vy remarked, smirking.

An idea suddenly occurred to Vy and his grin spread wider across his face as he climbed up to straddle En.  "Bet you'd like this, wouldn't ya?"

En looked like he was about to burst into flames, and he stammered while closing his eyes. "Um, I don't, sure, I, um—"

"Shh, shh..." Vy brought their chin up to face him. "You don't have to do that, come on. Where's my other half? My twin self? Show me the real you...Envy."

En stared up at him, not comprehending what Vy was saying. 

"My other half doesn't stutter, or avert their eyes..."

He leaned in for another kiss and stole En's breath away.

"My other half..." a smile, wide and leering, went across Vy's face, "...is the one who started a war by shooting some poor little human larva in the face and framing an innocent soldier. And _bragged_ about it."

En blinked, and Vy couldn't tell what emotion caused that look.

He sat down, modifying himself slightly to fit more easily. En whimpered at the contact, hips jolting upwards by instinct. Vy put a hand back to brace against En's knee, lifting his other arm to rest around En's shoulder.

"My other half..." Vy's head rolled back, exposing his throat, "is the same me who shot that nice man in the phone booth while wearing his wife."

He inhaled and cradled one hand behind En's skull to bring their face closer. "We're terrible creatures, you and me. The things we've done...the things we've enjoyed...there's no one else quite like us in the world..."

He placed a kiss on the tip of En's nose, then leaned back with one hand on the ground, feet braced, and began riding in earnest.

Vy kept En's hand pressed against his cock, held it there, open-mouthed and moaning, eyebrows tensing up. "Touch me, yes, fuck..."

En seemed incredibly aroused by the act, pupils dark as they watched where their hand touched against Vy.

"You know, you and me...we're perfect together. Just think about it — we can screw each other like no one else can." Panting and gasping. "We could make our bodies loop together like snakes. I could just skewer you everywhere, you could do the same to me, into and out of each other all over our skin...we could combine into a writhing mass so horrible it would immediately kill any stupid human who looked at us." He leaned back farther and cackled with laughter. "They'd just drop dead from shock!"

En kind of wanted to say Vy's full name, but it was weird, because it was their own. They said it anyway. "...Envy?"

"Envy, Envy...ha, did you know that's not my name, Envy?"

"Hm?" En was sweating and having a hard time breathing, hands grasping onto Vy's hips, they couldn't keep up and they felt like they were going to die it felt so good.

"My real name...it's not Envy..."

"...w-what is it?"

"It's...it's," he moved faster, the tension rising to its breaking point, "oh god, oh god, I don't want to remember, oh fuck, no..." He leaned over En and cupped their face with his hands, his green hair draping like a curtain all around them to shut out the white mist.

"Forget it." He kissed them again.

"You're so pretty, Envy. Young and cute, just like me. You're so good at this, Envy."

En was a complete mess underneath him, entranced by Vy's show, and they were too close to coming way too fast, urged on by Vy's praise and encouragement.

"Yes that's it, touch me, touch me, touch me...Perfect." A sharp grin crossed Vy's face and he transformed his arm into a knife, holding it up to En's throat. "Don't come yet."

En shivered in fear, immediately losing the pleasure of their arousal. Their voice was small. “I don't like pain. I don’t like...getting hurt.”

Vy whispered, “I’ll teach you to love it.” Around them both, the white mist was beginning to fade away, new scenery taking the place of the trees. Now instead of chrome bark and greenery, they were surrounded by sand. “Humiliation too...I’m going to completely rewire you...into something so much better.”

En started crying, but Vy kissed them. 

“Don't you want me?”

“...yeah.”

“Wanna be like me? Not those stupid humans, we’ll watch them burn for what they did to us.”

“...”

“I’ll turn you into me. I’ll keep you safe.”

“But...but I...”

“What?”

“...want to be human.”

Vy nearly stabbed them through the guts in rage. “You will listen to me.” And they would. Vy was the master of manipulation after all. “You and I, we’re going back down there, and we’re going to kill everyone. We’ll start more wars," he laughed, "we’ll make them all kill each other like beasts. Everyone will die and in the end it'll just be you and me.”

“What about Edward Elric?”

Vy’s face contorts with rage. “What’s your obsession with him anyway? I’m so much better than he’ll ever be. I killed him, and the little idiot never saw it coming because he was so distracted by my face!”

“You...you killed Edward?”

“In my world yeah. Tell you what, let’s go back to yours and we’ll finish it, you don’t need anybody except me. It’ll be just the two of us, I’ll make you forget everything—“

There was a sudden flash of crackling red, _did you just fucking stab me you little brat?_ , and for Vy, the afterlife momentarily faded to black.


	2. Snakes in Eden

When he awoke he found himself lying in a sand drift, surrounded by dry heat. En was nowhere to be found, but their footprints were clear as day. Vy gritted his teeth and followed them to where En sat curled next to a strange oasis, beneath a tree. Completely at odds with the surrounding desert, it was heavily weighed down by shiny red apples. With reptilian grace Vy plucked one of the perfect things off a branch and offered it to En.

“You know, we never talked about this, but where are we anyway? Is it hell? It must be, only hell would put me with you.”

Upon receiving no response except En crunching down on the apple, Vy rolled his eyes and sat down next to En, back against the tree trunk. 

Vy watched with vague interest as green sprouts grew out of the sand, slowly twisting up into the air and turning into fully bloomed fruit trees of every variety, until En and Vy were sitting in an abundant grove rather than a desert. 

This was how things were in the afterlife, everything changing without rhyme or reason. Grass grew under their legs, slowly replacing the sand. At least the brain-altering mist wasn't here this time.

“I’m sorry I threatened your little boyfriend. Maybe he’s not as insufferable as that bastard’s son in my world. My own stupid little brother...”

En refused to speak to him, and just ate the fruit. Licked the juice off as it ran into their mouth and onto their chin. 

“Tell you what, if we go to your world, I’ll just go after Hohoenheim. I hate him in every world.”

“You’ll leave Ed alone?”

“...Yeah. And he didn’t even fucking die all the way in my world. Somehow he still lived. We both got transported into another parallel dimension, kinda like this one, I guess. So he’ll still alive, even if it doesn’t matter because he’s not yours, don't know why you got so upset about it. Unless, what, you want both of them?”

En shrugged.

Vy tilted his head back and laughed. "Oh wow, we should change your name. Two pipsqueaks! One's not enough!"

A portal opened in the tree.

Vy offered his hand to En as if to dance. Like before, when they were competing in the white room.

This time, En took it.

They stepped hand-in-hand through the portal...and arrived in En’s world.


End file.
